Akatsuki Brat
by choco maribel
Summary: The Akatsuki are incharge of Pein's daughter while he's gone.Check out the chaos she brings. Akatsukixoc....Rated M for Angelina's Evilness
1. Chapter 1

CHAPTER 1

The Wall Marking Encounter

***************************** 1 ****************************

"Gah! ANGELINA! GET BACK HERE!!" shouted Deidara. He was furious at the sight of the newly written wall. He has just finished scrubbing it. "Where's that brat, un!" he growled as he looked from room to room. There was no sign of her, he already peek in the other member's room but still she was nowhere in sight. He came back to the wall and tried to scrub it off again.

Meanwhile, a girl is busy gathering up her coloring materials. Meet Angelina, believe it or not she is 14 years old, she is the daughter of Pein the Leader of Akatsuki. Let me tell you what she looks like. She is slightly chubby, tan-skinned, has medium height and has short black hair. She has blemishes on her face because she was taken away from his mother who is a rich woman. Imagine living in a cave or a secret hideout without sunlight and proper ventilation, plus she's not used to too much soil because she's allergic to it. She has a quite snobbish and childish attitude. She was spoiled and often regarded as a brat by Deidara. He calls everybody _**nanny**__. _ Even though, she was pretty and intelligent. So why is she in the akatsuki HQ? Pein ordered the members to _babysit_ or take care of her daughter while he's gone with his partner Konan.

She smirked, "Hn, you'll pay for keeping my toys away" she thought s she stealthily slid from one corner to another. She went to her room and drew pictures on the wall using her crayons. She drew flowers, clouds, hearts, mountains, rainbows and birds. He even drew Deidara being exploded by his own clay. She was so busy drawing her mind out when Deidara walked in. He almost fainted and quickly reprimanded her. "What the hell are you doing, un?!" he asked frantically. "You're really such a loser. It's art Deidara". "Hey, un. That's so hard to clean! Stop it UN!!" he grabbed the crayons from her hand. "Hey, what are you doing?!" she yelled. "Bad, you're a bad girl, un!!" he spat at her. "Whatever nanny" she formed 2 W's with her two hands. "…You're such a loser" she then formed 2 letter L's with her two hands. A vein popped on his forehead and his eye twitched in anger. Instead of beating her, he blamed the poor crayons. While he was busy snapping the crayons in half, she got an extra crayon and continued to vandal on the walls. "Take this and that! And- HEY!!" he screamed at the vandals. He forcefully took it from her but she held it tight and drew on his cloak instead. "AHH STOP!" he took the crayon successfully but she quickly turned to her set of other coloring materials. Before she could touch it, he already grabbed it and threw it out of the window.

She screamed like a brat angrily at him and he was chuckling evilly. "You're so evil nanny! I hate you! You're such a loser!!" she took off her cute furry pink slippers and threw it at him. It hit him hard on the side of his forehead. "AHH! Damnit!!" he cried in pain as he clutched his forehead. She quickly ran at him in concern. "I-I think it's bleeding, un!" he cried dramatically. She quickly changed into an angel and tried to sooth his pain. She grabbed something from her pocket and she slowly dipped it on his wound. She used the crimson liquid to write something on the wall. "Oh nanny, you're bleeding." She said "I'm going to fix it..." "Really un?" he asked. After awhile, she stood up and ran out the door. "Angelina? Ouch...hey, wha-what's this?" He pointed at the red writing on the wall. "Los..LOSER!" he winced in annoyance. "That brat, un… She's a monster"


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2

The Telephone

***************************************** 2 ****************************************

It was Hidan's turn to look after Angelina and they are staying in the living room. Hidan is polishing his scythe while Angelina is in the couch beside the table where the telephone is put. He noticed that she was behaving and being quiet on the couch.

"Hey, are you waiting for a call?" he asked.

She merely looked at him and rolled her eyes and mouthed a soundless "…. Loser..."

"Oh nothing nanny" she answered with a fake semi-polite voice.

He smirked "You're expecting a call, aren't you?" he asked with a malicious smirk.

She appeared to have an embarrassed expression, "O-of course n-not!" she denied.

He chuckled at her. "I know it. Don't try to hide it".

"I said not!"

"Don't try to fucking hide it brat"

"I said not!"

"You're lying"

"I'm not!"

"Yes you are"

"NO!"

"Liar..."

"Hmp!"

He laughed and sat on the sofa near her. She crossed her arms across her chest. She was indeed expecting for a call.

"Uhm Hidan, d-did anyone called?" she asked timidly.

"No one called" he answered curtly with a wicked smirk.

"Oh, I remember! Someone _did_ call!" he suddenly said. This sparked her interest that she leaned closer to pay her attention to him.

"I think his name was Baka… Baki… Aha! Bakura, that was it!" he said.

"Bakura called?" she asked in wonder.

"Yeah, you were taking a bath in the bathroom so I didn't bother to call you", he answered. He noticed her sudden blushing and happiness. He smirked, "Something's wrong" he thought.

"He said he'll call you back later" he said.

"Wait a minute, who's that Bakura anyway?" he asked full of suspicion in his voice.

"H-he's just a classmate" she stuttered, she was blushing and tucking her hair in her ear.

Suddenly the phone rang. It startled Angelina.

"Go on, pick it up. It might be Bakura." Hidan said.

"No, I don't care" she said stubbornly. But after awhile, she quickly picked it up.

"Hello? Oh, he's not here" she slowly put down the phone. Hidan laughed loudly.

"Hmm, Angelina's already a lady… already having a crush eh?" he asked teasingly at her.

"Huh? N-no, nanny!" she retorted.

He chuckled at her poor attempt. She got pissed and threw a cushion at him.

"Fuck, ouch...ahahaha! Aww, Angelina's already a young lady. And she's got a crush!" he cackled evilly.

She huffed in defeat and crossed her arms across her chest. She was already pissed.

Hidan stopped laughing.

"It's okay to have a crush. It's normal, don't worry." He said like a pro.

"You mean _crush_ is not bad?" she asked.

"Crush is just normal for teens like you. It's just okay. But remember, you have your limitations" he replied.

"Crush is not bad? Promise?" she asked while unplugging the phone and securing it in her arms. He looked at her in confusion, "What are you doing kid?"

"Huh? You said that crush is not bad" she stood up and went closer to him.

"Yeah, yeah" Hidan said.

"So, I'm gonna **crush** you with this!!!" she hit Hidan with the telephone.

"Aww!! Fuck, ouch! Stop!! Oh shit!" screamed Hidan as he ran away from her harsh beatings.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Bedtime

********************************** 3 ***********************************

It was already evening and after a long day of looking after Angelina, Itachi have to tuck her in the bed. He, Uchiha Itachi, must tuck in a 14 year old child. She exhibited the same attitude to him. If it can only be, he would have killed the child using Amaterasu. Even his scary and cold demeanor didn't seem to faze the brat. Now he was preparing milk for her. He must fight the urge to poison her. After preparing milk and successfully not poisoning it, he went straight to her bedroom. Along the way, random thoughts came through his mind. _She's already 14 years old and still Pein would spoil her and treat her like a baby. She would never come to face life with her state. And why is she so childish? Is she aware that she is so snobbish? Good thing my foolish brother, Sasuke, is not like her. I would really kill them both_. Soon he came to a pink door with a pink ribbon on its knob. He knocked first and come in. He saw Angelina sitting on her bed and crossing her arms. He sighed as she looked at him with a prima donna look. She quickly looked away and mouthed the words "Whatever you're such a loser" soundlessly. She even executed the signs of whatever and loser. Itachi is aware of this, she always does this to anybody but he just kept his cool, he doesn't want Pein to get angry at him.

"Here's your milk" he said coldly as he settled the glass on the table beside the bed. Sasori has just done dressing her; he was the only one capable of doing that here. She was wearing pink night dress which looks like a baby dress and her hair was not in ponytails anymore, it was down. Examining her, she looks like she's bored and slightly pissed at him. _She might still be angry at me for leaving her with Sasori, _he thought. He decided to make it up to her.

"Do you want to hear a story?" He asked in an emotionless voice. She looked at him with a less pissed face.

"You're going to tell me a story?" she asked.

"Hn" was his short reply.

"About what, Itachi-san?" she asked a bit more politely.

"Drink first your milk" he ordered. She got the glass and drank the milk immediately.

Then Itachi got a pink book and opened it. It's about fairytales and Itachi's mind almost went crazy on the childish pictures in it. He read the story in a very monotone voice. Angelina's already sleepy and she yawned. After the story, Itachi shut the book. He stood up and said "brush your teeth before sleeping". Angelina walked to her bathroom and brushed her teeth. She went back to her bed. Itachi exited the room and she was left on her own.

She pulled her pillow up and revealed chocolates and candies underneath. Itachi strictly prohibited her to eat sweets at night coz he said it will make her fat. But she really doesn't care. "I can have my diet later and I'm not fat. I'm just chubby that's all" she thought. She ate her sweets happily not caring that she already brushed her teeth. "Man, that loser was so boring" she thought. Suddenly Itachi walked in. He frowned at the sight.

"Haven't I told you not to eat that during night time?" he growled.

She quickly stopped eating and smiled at him. "That smile isn't going to work" he said. She dropped her smile and pout at him. "But nanny, I want to eat chocolates. They're my favorite" she whined.

"No" was his stern answer. She raised her eyebrow and stood up on her bed with her arms crossed. She stuck a tongue at him. His eyes twitched in anger and he clenched his fist.

"Whatever Itachi, you're such a loser" there goes her hand signs. He could not contain it anymore and he lunged at her to grab the sweets from her but she step aside and he fell over the other side of the bed. "Ahahaha, you're such a loser" she laughed.

He growled, "Give me those and brush your teeth again". She shrugged and smirked. She ran to the door but Itachi teleported and blocked her escape. He quickly grabbed the sweets from her and burned it with his fire jutsu. "I hate you!!" she screamed. He quickly tied a rope around her before she could react she was tied in a chair.

"Let me go!!" she yelled.

"No unless you brush your teeth"

"How can I brush my teeth if I'm tied up like this?!"

"Hn, I'll do it myself"

"Nnnnuuuuuuuuuu!!!!"

Itachi went to the bathroom and got her pink toothbrush with her strawberry flavored toothpaste on it. He could just merely chuckle at the pinkish sight.

"Open your mouth" she opened her moth and Itachi stuffed the brush and started his work. She was glaring daggers at him but he didn't care. He smirked at her hopelessness. After awhile he told her to rinse in the bathroom and he untied her. She went to the bathroom with the toothbrush still stuck in her mouth. After she's done she went out.

"Go to sleep now and don't eat anymore" he said.

"…Loser" she muttered. This didn't affect him even a bit. Just remembering the sight of her torture made him laugh. He chuckled evilly aloud at the thought.

"Itachi, wh-why are you laughing?" she asked trying to suppress her anger.

He tried to stop his laughter, "H-huh? N-nothing..."

"No, I think you're laughing at me" she said.

"Of course not, why would I laugh a-at you?" he asked still trying to hide the fact that he wants to burst out laughing. No one ever did that to her, only he.

"You're laughing at me" she slowly got something under her pillow and threw it at him. Itachi, though the sharingan is activated, was caught off guard. The things landed on his hair and cloak. He felt something sticky so he looked at it and he almost screamed. _Sweets_. Sweets were thrown at him and what worse, it landed on his beautiful raven hair. "Why you little… This is so difficult to remove from my hair!!" he roared. She didn't feel afraid; in fact she was angry too. He slowly came to her, maybe to beat her up or what. His patience has run out. Before he could touch her, she grabbed more candies and threw it at him. A big lollipop hit him hard in the head.

"Arg! What was that for?!" he growled.

"I hate you! Get out!" she screamed as she get more sweets. How could she keep so much?

Itachi quickly disappeared in flames.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Shopping

************************************ 4 *************************************

Kakuzu was taking her out for shopping. He already lamented for money they will be spending. They came to a town market and decided to shop there. They walked from store to store and it was rather tiring. Angelina bought some clothes, shoes, accessories etc. Kakuzu sighed because he know he can't stop her from buying anything, she always have her way. She was almost done shopping and now it was Kakuzu's turn. He went with her because he needs to buy something too. They came to an antique shop. The shop was filled with several of beautiful antique things. Kakuzu went to the shop owner to ask something. Angelina toured around the shop and looked at the things being sold. She saw a figurine with shaped into a woman. She thought it was a Barbie doll only the hard version of it. "Angelina, don't try to touch breakable things…" she heard Kakuzu said. "...Loser" she muttered.

Kakuzu went to her, "Don't touch that, you might break it" he reminded. She went to another shelf so Kakuzu won't bother her anymore. Kakuzu left her again and so she went back to the figurine.

"You're a nice Barbie doll, but Kakuzu won't let me buy you.." she thought.

"Angelina, what did I tell you" said Kakuzu from the other side of the shop.

"Yes nanny.." she answered but still didn't put it back.

She looked at it for the last time.

"Good bye Barbie doll, next time I'll buy you".

She put it back to its proper place but she accidentally broke its head off.

"Oh no!" she thought. She almost panicked when she heard Kakuzu walking back to her.

She tried to put it back but it wouldn't. She wet it tongue and put it on but to no avail.

"Shit, he's coming close" she thought. She's left with only one choice. She put the head in her mouth and kept it there.

"Come, let's go" he muttered. Kakuzu was bringing a shopping bag from the previous store so she got the figurine and tossed it in.

They are about to exit the said store when the sensor suddenly sounded. The guard was alarmed and so is Kakuzu, _What could possibly go wrong?_ He thought.

"Uhm excuse me sir but the sensor detected something that you didn't paid for. Can we please check your bag?" the guard asked.

"What? I didn't even buy a thing!" he said.

"Let's just check sir" the guard insisted.

He opened Angelina's shopping bags, none. Then he looked at the shopping bag he was bringing. His eyes widened at the broken figurine inside. This was the thing that Angelina was holding awhile ago.

"Angelina, you were playing this one inside" he said while glaring at her.

"H-huh?" she asked, trying to deny it.

"Guard, she was playing with this awhile ago and I believe that she broke it. Angelina, where is the broken head?" he asked in anger.

She closed her mouth and shook her head. Kakuzu figured out that she was hiding it in her mouth.

"Angelina…" he said threateningly.

She sighed in defeat and got the missing head out in her hands.

"See?! It's her fault not mine!" he barked at the guard.

"N-no, no!" she said. The guard looked at them in confusion.

"Why you brat…" he growled.

"B-but… He kidnapped me!!" she cried. The guard looked pitily at her then glared at him.

"Sir, you are under arrest for kidnapping!" the guard said while holding his hands.

"No!! You don't understand" he yelled.

Angelina hopped and grabbed her things and skipped out happily.

Being an S-class criminal, he quickly teleported leaving the guard puzzled. His facial jutsu worn off as soon as he reached the hideout.

His partner saw the scowl on his face, but he never dared to confront him. "That brat…" he growled.

Hidan already knew what happened and just sighed.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Thunder

************************************* 5 ************************************

Angelina was jumping up and down on her bed. Her bed was so soft and bouncy and she also got lots of pillows. "I'm gonna jump up and down" she said in a singsong. "My bed is so soft, I want to jump up and down" she said happily. Kisame walked straight in and saw her jumping. Well, it's his turn to tuck her in because Itachi was traumatized with their last _encounter._"Angelina, quit jumping! This brat is really annoying" Kisame said. She didn't stop. "Angelina…" She gradually stopped. "What?" she asked. "I said stop jumping and go to sleep now" he said again. "But I'm not sleepy nanny, I won't stop" she answered while jumping once again. Suddenly, there was a loud thunder. She stopped momentarily. Kisame noticed this but shrugged it off. Then the thunder came again. She stopped for a brief moment and waited for the thunder to stop. Kisame smirked at his new discovery.

"You're afraid of the thunder, aren't you?" he asked her.

"Wha-what are you saying nanny, I-I'm not afraid of the thunder silly" she answered then want back again to jumping.

"Then go to sleep now" Kisame said.

"I won't stop nanny" she answered stubbornly.

Then thunder came again, this time it's louder. She stopped and lay down her bed.

"I'm sleepy nanny, I'm going to sleep" she quickly said while covering herself with blanket.

Kisame laughed and laughed. "So you're really afraid of the thunder!" Kisame jeered.

"No! I'm not afraid of the thunder!" she defended. But then, another thunder clapped and she squirmed in fright. She got pissed and threw her teddy bear plushy at him.

"I hate you nanny! You're such a loser, you know that?!" she said while throwing another stuffed toy at him.

"Aw! Hey, ouch! Fine!" he shouted.

Then another thunder came and she yelped in fright.

"See, you're afraid of the thunder!" Kisame pushed on. She whimpered slightly as she looked at him under the covers.

"O-okay, I'm af-afraid of it…You need to do something about it!" she whined.

"What?! How can I stop it? It nature" he said.

Then thunder came again. This time she jumped at him and she didn't let go of his back.

He struggled from her grasp but to no avail.

"What the hell?! Get off me! You're choking me to d-death!" he cried.

She deliberately got off him and settled under her blankets. "You need to stop it nanny!" she cried.

"There's nothing to be afraid of the thunder" said calmly.

"Really?" she asked then another thunder roared and she jumped on him in fright.

"Y-You have to prove it nanny! Prove it!" she cried.

"O-Okay! Ge-Get off me first!"He said between gasps.

She settled back to her bed and hugged her pillow close.

He opened the window and stuck half of his body out.

"See? Nothing's wrong with it!"He said proudly while waving his hands in the air outside. Angelina looked at her in disbelief. Suddenly, thunder came and lightning struck Kisame. He was shaking and being electrified. Angelina looked at the glowing fish man with happiness. The electrifying stopped and Kisame pulled himself back inside. He was huffing smoke and he looked burned. His hair was also burned up and it was sticking up in the air.

"Wow nanny! You're so cool!" she squealed in delight. Kisame looked at her with a sick smile.

"You're so cool, do it again!" she said. Kisame looked at her like she was crazy or what.

"…I…uh..?" he couldn't say the words properly. I guess the shock was just too much for him.

"Aww, come' on nanny! You're such a loser!" then she did her letter L with her hands at him.

He twitched and laughed hysterically and slowly fainted.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Dress Time

**************************************** 6 ****************************************

It was early in the morning and it was the day Sasori is taking Angelina outside of the base to play or whatever she wants to do. But first of all, Sasori must dress her up. Akasuna no Sasori is fond of dressing up his puppets and he's going to have some fun, that's what he thought.

Angelina is in her room sitting on her bed with her arms crossed, what a typical day for Angelina. She's still sleepy but she doesn't want to sleep anymore. The last thing she doesn't want to do now is to go outside and face that bunch of losers. She sighed as she stood up from her bed and walked over to the dresser and combed her hair. Even she have a problem with her face, she's still cute and adorable.

Meanwhile, Sasori is still deciding which clothes are good for Angelina. "Hmm, she's already a teen but still acts as a child, I think this one will look better on her and this too and this and this one!" He thought as he picked several dresses and clothes from his puppet room. God, does he even have that? Anyway, he's done and he carried all the bunch of clothes to her room.

She's just combing her hair when Sasori came in. She looked at him with a raised eyebrow. "G-Good morning nanny. Uhm, w-what are you doing here?" she managed to say. He looked at her emotionlessly and answered, "We're going outside. Hurry up and get dressed." She pouted and jumped back to her bed and crossed her arms, "No nanny, I won't go." Sasori frowned.

"Come on, I brought you your clothes"

"Its okay nanny, I'll just stay here"

"No, you're coming with me"

"No"

"Yes you are"

"You're such a loser Sasori, I said NO"

"Come on. These clothes will look nice on you"

"No, they're dirty."

"What dirty? They're clean!"

"No. Look nanny, it's dirty. I'm not wearing anything dirty"

He sighed. "Take a look. See it's not dirty". Angelina examined the white blouse on a hanger with its matching pink skirt inside. It was indeed very neat and clean. She sighed. Sasori thought she was going to wear it but to his horror, Angelina cruelly rubbed it on the floor like a rag.

"See, it's dirty now."

He growled in anger and got another one and handed it to her. She looked at it and then back at him. She rubbed it again on the floor. Sasori gasped at her cruel behavior.

"You're a very bad girl!! Wear this one before I get angry at you!" he shouted at her and handed her a dress. But then, she rubbed it against the floor like the others.

"You daughter of a…! Argh!! Can you please wear this one now?!" he yelled.

He handed her another dress and before she could wipe it on the floor, he stopped her but she was strong enough to bring it down the floor and she successfully spoiled the dress.

"God, you're such a loser Sasori" she said while showing him her hands shaped into letter L.

He gave another one and this time, he planned something. He slowly handed it to her and when she held her hand to grab the dress, he quickly took it back. She grabbed the dress at him and a struggling began. Of course she won and she grabbed the dress and ruined it again.

Sasori shouted n frustration and anger but he could just not do anything about it.

"Its dirty nanny, what are you going to do about it?" she asked while smirking.

"…Angelina!!" he growled in hatred.

"Whatever nanny, you're such a loser" she muttered.

He sighed and spaced out for awhile. I should at least try another style with her. It seemed that she can easily detach my puppet strings. I forgot that she was Pein's daughter; she can easily dispel any jutsu or attacks. I must act as if I'm begging and in pain even if I'm not capable of feeling anything. Yes, that's what I'll do" he thought. He looked at her with pleading eyes (Just imagine that?!) and she looked at him with a surprised expression.

"Ugh…Angelinaaa…" he fake-cried.

"Na-Nanny? Wha-What's wrong?" she asked in concern.

She jumped over to his aid. He blushed, she looked so cute. But he kept his act.

"Ouch, my my back is hurting!" he cried.

She gasped in horror and covered her mouth to emphasize it.

"Sasori! What's happening?!" she asked in a very worried tone.

"I'll be okay, please wear the dress. Hurry! Ahh!" he cried.

She hurriedly got the last dress and quickly took of her own clothes while Sasori looked away for awhile.

"Wait nanny! I-I'm going to wear it now!" she cried.

"Hurry! Aww, my back, ahh my head is hurting!" Sasori called out to her.

She finished putting on the beautiful dress.

"Ahm Sasori, I'm done! Look!" she said almost out of breath.

Sasori looked at her and smiled in satisfaction. She looked so kawaii. He suddenly realized his drama.

"Uh, hey wait! It's like magic, my pain is gone!" he suddenly said.

Angelina looked at him. Sasori held out his hand to her, he felt glad that he did it. His secret celebration in his mind when she suddenly…

She rolled on the floor and rubbed the dress like a rag.

Sasori could only stare in shock.

Then he gasped.

"What the fuck are you doing??!!!" he screamed.

She looked at him.

Then said,

"Now it's dirty"

He glared daggers at her and her only reply to that is,

W W L L… that's what she did with her fingers to him.

"Whatever nanny, you're such a loser…"


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Nightmares and Tobi

****************************************** 7 ************************************

Angelina was in her bedroom and playing by herself when suddenly Tobi came in. Angelina muttered a quite "Loser" and continued to play. She always knew that Tobi was a stupid, moronic and mentally retarded bastard. She always trick him to do things for her and based to her character, you would figure out that it were bad things. She would always beat him up whenever he did things wrong or anything goes horribly bad. She would make fun of him and make him cry. She would tease him that he has a crush on his sempai Deidara who she teases gay. She would command him to do all she wishes and he obediently does it. Even with her cruelty towards our favorite adorable masked Akatsuki, the poor guy doesn't even get angry with her. He would just run and cry. This made her wonder to no end. "How could he be so kind to me?" she thought.

Suddenly, Tobi went in front of her with his hands on his waist. She looked at him with her eyebrow raised. "What?" she asked. To her surprise, Tobi spat on her, "Angelina, clean up your things". Now, both her eyebrows rose up.

"What did you say?" she asked at him.

"You're deaf or you just can't understand?" Tobi said.

She looked at him in shock. _What happened to the stupid and crybaby Tobi?_

"I don't want to. You fix it" she said.

"Why would fix it? You're the one who made the mess" Tobi answered.

She got a bad feeling with this. He forgot speaking in 3rd person!

"Uhm, Tobi, are you sick?" she asked.

"No, I think you're the one who's sick. You can't understand a simple instruction." Tobi answered in a cold pissed voice.

"WTF?!" she thought.

"Fix it now before I get angry and do something bad" he threatened darkly while sitting on her bed. She gulped, _what's happening?_

"O-Okay, I'll cl-clean this n-now" she stuttered.

She cleaned and kept all her things. She arranged the bed because Tobi ordered her to do so. She arranged the messy closet she has just ruined and also the disarray in the dresser. She tidy up the area underneath her bed and put all her used clothes in the basket. She fixed the shoe rack and Tobi almost hit her when she refused. She was so tired because she never worked before and this was just too much for her. She finished and sat on her bed. Tobi left her by herself in her bedroom. She wiped the sweat on her forehead and neck using her pink handkerchief. She didn't dare to throw it on the floor because Tobi will get mad and might try to hit her again.

She was so confused and shocked at Tobi's sudden change of behavior. "Maybe he got tired of being stupid so he got mad at me", she thought.

Just then, Tobi came in. She was startled that she fell off from bed and landed on the pink tiled floor.

"Have you finished all the things I told you?" he asked cruelly.

"H-Hai" she nodded with a gulp.

"Good, now sweep and polish the floor" he demanded. Her eyes widened at his statement.

"What?!" she yelled.

"Don't you ever raise your voice on me Angelina. You heard me, now MOVE!" he roared.

"Sir Yes SIR!!" she quickly grabbed a broom and sweep the floor. After that, she got the floor polisher and polished the floor's surface. Soon she was done and she could feel her body already aching. Tobi was just looking down at her and she could feel his sharingan eye glaring at her. She was already scared of him. She rested first before Tobi gave another command.

"Take a bath" Tobi said. She hurried to the bathroom and took a bath. She took a bath without a word, man she was really scared. She dressed up and combed her hair.

"Proceed to the kitchen and eat your breakfast". She ran to the kitchen and ate a slice of cake. The members looked at her in shock. She ate without being forced. Then Tobi came in and she ate faster.

"Why are you eating cake?" Tobi asked darkly. She stopped and twitched as she looked at him. The members just looked at them and then mind their own business.

"Eat vegetables and fruits"

"B-But-"

"Are you disobeying?"

"Sir No SIR!" she said as she grabbed the vegetable stew and ate it then she ate the fruits from the fruit basket. The members gasped in shock then looked at Tobi with pride.

"Brush your teeth"

She quickly ran to the sink and brushed her teeth. She felt so embarrassed in front of the others but she didn't mind because she doesn't want to face the holy wrath of Tobi the General.

After that, she couldn't take it anymore and she ran to her bedroom. She sat on her bed and cried. Then Tobi came in.

"Get out! Loser!!" she yelled at him.

He got angry and went to grab her arm. She whimpered in pain.

"You're not in the position to make such orders, brat. Your father is not here and I can do what I want!" Tobi shouted.

"I-I'm sorry, please don't hurt me nanny!" she cried. She backed away from him until she hit the glass and it fell on the floor and shattered it to pieces.

Tobi got so angry that he pulled one of her ponytails.

"Clean that up!" he shouted.

"Yes Tobi, I'll clean this up!" She cried. She swept it with a broom.

"Hurry up!" Tobi yelled as he pulled her ear.

"Please nanny, stop!" she cried but Tobi was so cruel.

Suddenly, she Angelina screamed and woke up sweating. She panted and wiped the sweat off her forehead.

"Oh, what a scary dream" she whispered to herself. Suddenly the door creaked open and came in Tobi. Tobi brought in a tray with her breakfast.

"Angel-Chan, Tobi brought you breakfast!" he cried happily. She sighed; _in the real world he's really stupid._

Tobi ran to her and gave her breakfast. She accepted it then smiled at him. Tobi smiled under his mask too. Suddenly, Angelina threw the tray back at him. The food splattered over him. She got out of bed and stomped out of the room angrily.

Tobi stood there and wondered what happened to her. He picked sandwich that landed on his mask and ate it happily.

Now, what can she say?

-Choco Maribel


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Playground Disaster

*************************************** 8 *************************************

Angelina is playing in the playground situated outside the yard of the Akatsuki headquarters. It was a fine afternoon and she was having so much fun in the slide. Her 'friends' already got tired, she said and she just amused herself with the seesaw, the slide and the swing. Soon it was pretty late in the afternoon. Zetsu happened to be the one who looked after the whole day. Angelina knows no exceptions. Zetsu also _enjoyed_ her very _nice_ attitude that his black side is always complaining. "**Hey, it's getting late. She might get bitten with mosquitoes there. Why don't we pick her up**?" his black side said. The white side answered, "Yes, we should." As we all know, Zetsu has a weird split personality and Angelina find this quite amusing but annoying at the same time. Zetsu went to the yard where the playground is. Angelina is having so much fun when suddenly, Zetsu arrived. "Oh hi Zetsu" she greeted as she slide down the long flat metal surface of the slide. "It's getting late, go tell her to go back home" his black side said. The white side just sighed. Zetsu went to the nearby bench and picked up her friends which were her stuffed toys and dolls. They were big ones and I think there are 4 of them. He also picked up her small pink bag containing her water, comb, towel, powder etc.

"Let's get back the base, it's getting late" the white side said. Angelina went to him, "Okay nanny."

"Darn, this is too many. Why don't you carry the others?" the black side said. Angelina opened her bag and pulled out small pink stuffed voodoo doll tied in a fuzzy cord and put it around her neck. Zetsu could just stare at her, his eyes twitching. "Okay, nanny" she said. "You brought so many things and you just carried that?!" the black side spat. "Okay, okay, let's go back-" Angelina climbed back again to the slide. "Angelina, I said let's go back to the base" white said in a loud voice. Angelina, after sliding down ran to him. "Okay nanny" she said. The black side just grumbled in annoyance. As Zetsu was about to take a step, she ran back to the slide again. "What the hell?! Angelina, get back here!" black shouted. She didn't paid attention but after sliding, she ran back to him again. "Let's go back-""Can you please give me 5 minutes?" she asked, completely cutting him off. The black side growled and the white side sighed,"… Fine" she ran happily back and began sliding down again and again. She didn't care if she dusted her rear of if she soiled her clothes, what an immature. 5 minutes is up and Angelina ran up to him.

"Let's go-"

"Uhm, Zetsu?"

"What?!"

"Can you give me 5 minutes, last"

"Grrr… Okay but this is the last!"

"Thanks Zetsu!"

She squealed as she ran back to the slide and again soiling her clothes more in the sand or dirt, I don't know. She was sliding again and again and she didn't notice the time.

"Angelina, it's already time" She was still on the very top of the slide. She looked over to him.

"5 minutes more!!" she yelled. Zetsu was already pissed.

"This is an endless shit!" black raged. "…sigh… I think we should take action" white replied. Zetsu walked over to her and tried to force her down. She huffed angrily as she walked with Zetsu.

"But nanny, I still want to play!" she whined.

"You still have tomorrow, right?"

"Yeah, unless you die before tomorrow. But that's impossible"

"But nanny!!!!" she whined.

"No/NO"

"I'll play" she muttered while running back to the playground. Zetsu ran after her, he must bring her back for dinner.

"Angelina!!"

"Brat!!!!!"

She climbed on the slide and ignored him.

"Whatever nanny, you're such a loser" she muttered while preparing to slide when Zetsu came. Zetsu convinced her to come down; he was waving his hands to the air like a crazy old lady. She paid no attention until,

"Shut up Zetsu" she said. The pant man stopped for awhile but then continued his scolding to her. She sighed_, this is pointless_.

"Come down or else I'll eat you!!" cried the black side in anger. She looked at him.

"Remember what happened when you tried to eat me?" she asked quietly. He stopped and remembered his heartbreaking past.

"So shut up" with that, she continued to slide while giggling happily.

"Get down; It's getting late, for goodness sake!"

She glanced at him and formed letter C's with her hands, "I don't care, Zetsu" she continued to slide. Then, Zetsu got so angry and chased her when she reached the ground. He chased her around and around the playground. Angelina stuck a tongue at him and said, "Whatever Zetsu, you're such a looooser." He got angrier that his white side turned red in fury. She skipped over the slide and Zetsu followed her stupidly and accidentally tripped over. He broke one of his venus flytrap. Angelina stopped to look at him. "Oh, you broke one wing nanny. You're really a loser" she muttered while showing him a letter L. Zetsu was in the state of shock and did nothing but to stare at his befallen part. She pulled out a pink camera and took pictures of him. With all the flashing and clicking sound, poor Zetsu's eyes become puppy eyes and watery. His lips began to put and tremble then,

He began to cry………

And cry………………

And cry……………..

And cry some more…………..

All Angelina did was stare and stare. Then she got a nerve to say, "… Loser"

She got her things, surprisingly, and skipped away happily back to the base.

And Zetsu was still crying over his broken venus flytrap…


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

New Pet

***************************************** 9 ****************************************

It was his turn to clean the walls of the headquarters. Deidara was quietly dusting the walls near Angelina's room when suddenly, Angelina busted out of her door. She was panting nervously while leaning her back against her door. Deidara was shocked, but then sighed. "What did you do this time, un?" he asked while resting his hand on his side. Her head twitched nervously and turned to him. She smiled nervously, "Oh nothing Deidara," she sweetly answered. This was quite a good sign for him so he sighed. "No 'Deidara get lost you're such a loser' lines, hmm, did she took pills or something, un?" he thought to himself. She haven't move from her current position yet. "Uh, what are you doing, un?" he asked. "H-Huh? N-Nothing at all nanny… he he he…" she nervously said. What a hideous creature. He could see that she was mildly sweating. He found this weird but he shrugged the feeling off. After a moment, she moved from her position at the door and went over to Deidara, who was cleaning.

"Hey Deidara, what you doing?" she asked as she stood by his side.

"Ah, just dusting the dusts and cobwebs off the wall," he answered.

Suddenly she asked something.

"Uhm… Nanny, what is your favorite tree?"

Deidara raised an eyebrow at her. Did she just ask something about him?

"Uhm, well I like Black Oak tree. They're pretty hard and durable, un" he replied while doing a thinking pose.

She nodded and say, "Ahhh"

Deidara was curious so, "Why did you asked, un?"

She whispered quietly, "You might need a coffin…"

Deidara didn't get it because it was so soft, "What, un?" he asked again.

She whispered again, "I said you might need a coffiiiinn…" she did it with added volume.

"What, un?" he asked again, clearly he didn't get it.

She got pissed of his stupidity so she just shrugged off. "Ah, never mind nanny," she said.

"Uhm Deidara?"

"Yes, un?"

"Uh, you like my sushi, don't you?" she asked, she knew very well that Deidara likes her cooking very much, though she only cooked once out of losing a bet. The blonde's attention perked up. His face dramatically lightened upon hearing her words.

"Of course I do!! They're the best in the world, un!" he shouted gleefully that Angelina winced at his outburst. She immediately ran out of the scene, leaving him staring in open air.

In a matter of seconds, she was back, bringing a plate of sushi. She gave it Deidara, so much for his astonishment. _Did she just become good? _Either way, he accepted it. He really wondered what has gotten into the brat.

Angelina watched him eat her self-made sushi happily. Then after he was finished, she got the plate and put it into the kitchen. _Now that was really queer. She never, ever, ever, __**ever **__did that_. "Oh well, maybe it's her day," he thought.

Then, Angelina arrived back from the kitchen, still smiling.

"So, was it good?" she asked. He nodded satisfyingly.

She smiled, "Good"

Angelina looked at his hair; it was a bit messy so she got a comb and asked him to get down.

"Nanny, can you please get down for awhile?" she asked. He was confused and hesitated but eventually did what she asked him.

"What are you going to do, un?" he asked.

"I'm gonna comb you pretty hair. It got messy" she said softly.

She hasn't combed anybody else so she didn't know what to do first so, she let him sit on a stool. He was leaning against her chest. She combed his hair nicely and softly. Deidara could almost feel paradise in her arms. Yes, she was hugging her. Deidara really found this very odd but didn't dare to question. So he kept his mouth shut.

Soon, she was done with him.

.

.

"You know nanny, you're so handsome" she said. Deidara just looked at her; he didn't know how to react with her words. Angelina? Giving a nice compliment?

"R-really, un?"

"Yeah"

"Uhm, what happened to you?"

"Huh?"

"Oh, never mind"

"Uhm, Deidara?"

"Hn?"

"Can I ask you a favor?"

"What is it, un?"

"Uhm…"

Suddenly, she pulled out a collar-like metal accessory which looked like a necklace or a choker. She held it out to him.

"That's a very nice necklace. Is that yours?" he asked while looking at it.

"By the way, what was your favor earlier, un?"

She fidgeted shyly while blushing slightly. Deidara caught this and he's already having an _idea_.

"I h-have a-a…"

"You have a?"

"I have a… err…." She stuttered while looking down at her feet.

He smirked, "C'mon, tell me, un"

She took a deep breath,

"I have a pet" she said flatly, "And I want you to put this on him."

She hand him the nice collar.

"He's in my room" she said while gesturing at her door.

"Okay, un," he nodded simply. He took a step when she suddenly said,

"Nanny, you're a very nice person," said Angelina. He smiled, "Anytime." He muttered.

He took more steps towards her door when she suddenly hugged him, catching him off-guard.

"I love you so much Deidara. I will really miss you. Promise I'll be good," she said and whispered, "I will pray for you"

He chuckled, "Okay, Angelina, un". She let go of him as he went towards the door.

He was about to turn the door knob when there was a sudden shaking and noises inside her room. He hesitated for awhile and looked at Angelina who was eager to let him in.

"????"

"Oh, c'mon, go in there nanny. You're such a loser" she said as she shoved Deidara closer to her room. He sighed and went in.

As the door closed, she quickly held the door knob tightly, not wanting him to get out.

Suddenly, there were horrible noises inside her room. Screaming, growling, sound of fabric tearing, things breaking, in other words, there is chaos inside. The room was dramatically shaking. The door was banging from inside. She could hear Deidara shouting while forcing to open the door.

"ANGELINA! GET ME OUT OF HERE, UN!! HELP!! LET ME OUT, UN!!!" he said while banging the door open.

"I'm trying to open the door nanny!! It's locked!! I'm trying to open the door!" she cried while holding the door knob close.

She decided to let him out so she let go of the door. Deidara immediately went out like a cat from a bath. His hair was in a very big mess and his cloak and clothes are ripped into shreds.

His face was as pale as a ghost and he looked bewildered.

"WHY THE HELL DID YOU KEPT A VERY BIG **TIGER****,** UN???!!!!" he shouted angrily.

"But that was my new pet" she said.

"Did you already put the thing on him?" she asked.

"Oh, you mean the collar on him??!!" he asked in pure rage.

"That was not a collar. It's a bracelet. A friendship bracelet, like this" she held her other foot. There was a metal bracelet identical to what she gave earlier. It was in her ankle.

He almost fainted.

"WTF???!!"

"Whatever nanny, you're such a loser"

.

.

.

.

Then, he really fainted.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Art Project

**************************************** 10 ****************************************

It was a nice evening and Angelina just got home from the ninja academy 5 hours ago. It was peaceful since she didn't get out of her room since she came home. They were at least happy though they are a little bothered. The whole akatsuki gang gathered in the living room and was watching TV. Soon, Kisame spoke. "Hey, Sasori-san. Check out Angelina. She hasn't come out of her room yet," said the blue shark man. The puppet looked at him with eyes saying, "No." "It's your turn to check on her today but since she went to school, you only have, at least, tonight, un" said a certain blonde. "He sighed,"Hn… Fine." Sasori went to her room, which was all pink of course. He hesitated to come in but it seemed that guilt and responsibility overtook him (AN: So…he can also feel guilt huh?). He needs to act friendly and nice and caring so he could avoid bad luck…so….

The door slowly opened and came in Sasori. "Uhmm…Angelina, what are- wow… Why, you still haven't finished your art project," he said in a voice filled with emotions of all sorts. He looked at all the art papers. The pink-clad girl just looked at him. "You're gonna pass this tomorrow," he reminded. "I don't like it anymore nanny, its soo difficult," she said in her brat voice while crossing her arms. She was lying on her pink bed. On her bed were her art materials. "What difficult? What did the teacher asked you to do?" he asked. Her temper rose, "Well our teacher wants us to make objects out of different shapes!" she said in a pissed voice while slightly pulling on her ponytails. She sat up still crossing her arms with a scowl on her face. "Oh. Just shapes? You're just going to make some…duh, that's so easy." He said. "Why can't you do that?"He asked. "Well you do it then!" she spat while glaring at him. "Wh-What?! Just who do you think you are?! Why would I do that? Am I the one who should make that project? That's yours. You make it," he said. He almost lost his cool. She frowned and pondered for awhile. "Well, if you like I can help you," he offered. She quirked her eyebrows and raised her head a little, "Then how do you do it, huh?" "First you get art paper, baby, like these. See?" he started. Angelina crawled closer to him and paid attention. "Use different colors. Cut different shapes, rectangles, triangles, circles, there." He handed her scissors and the art papers. She started to cut different shapes out of it. "Make many of them," he added," Just put them all together." She nodded and followed what he said. "If you put them all together, you can form different images," he continued, "You just glue it all then that's it", Sasori finished. "Like this nanny?" Angelina handed him a finished art work. Sasori got it and took a look. He frowned, "Hey, what's this Angelina? It's like it's not right." On a bond paper, there was a rectangle with 2 circles at the end. Imagine what it looked like. "Nanny!" Sasori returned the paper to her. "This is a tree!" she explained as she turned it upside down for him to see. "Oh, I thought it was something else," then he gave out a nervous chuckle. She frowned, "You're such a loser Sasori," she muttered while sticking out her thumb and her index finger to form a letter L. She set her previous work aside as she makes another one. Sasori picked it up and observed it again. "I really thought it was a…*ahem*" he thought to his self. He put it down and picked up her new work. She smiled. He looked at it and frowned again. "Angelina, what demonic thing did you make again this time?" he asked in a pissed voice. On the paper, there was a big circle with 2 smaller triangles on both sides of it. "Nanny!" She grabbed the paper from him. "That's a cat!" she explained. "Cat? What cat are you saying? No, don't do that thing again. Do another one." Sasori said in a semi-angry voice. She looked down at her work then to him. "I have an idea. Why don't you do something nice and fun? Something that has a nice meaning. Something that has a good meaning in your life." He suggested. He smiled (AN: OMG! He smiled!). "You can do it, brat" he encouraged. "I will never let you sleep without you finishing that project of yours," he said, "Or else I will tell your daddy you didn't make your assignments," he said with a smile. A sadistic smile, I tell you. He sat in the foot of her bed and tried to sand his knuckles with sandpaper from his pocket. She smiled and smooth down her ponytails. "Okay Sasori," she said. "Okay, you make it fast." He murmured while concentrating on his knuckles. She worked near his back. _Slish, slash, snap!_ Then she glued the shapes into the paper.

After awhile, "So, let me see your art." He said while his back was facing her. She looked at her work with a smile then handed it to him. A smile played on his lips. "Hn. Very good, baby. I never knew you could do something beautiful," he praised her. "Nanny! That's you!" she said happily while playing with her ponytails. On the paper, there's a big triangle and on top of that was a big circle then below the triangle were to feet-like cut-outs. The figure is color black with tints of red on it. "Really? Oh, thank you." He said while slightly blushing. "Yeah, you're such a winner Nanny!" she laughed. "Yes, such a winner, indeed," he murmured. "Okay, now I'll fix this mess." "Uhm… Nanny? It's yours," she said shyly. "Huh? But this is your art project," Sasori said out of confusion. She laughed, "Oh don't worry, I'll make another one." He looked at her, "You make another one, huh?" "Yes Sasori" "Okay, I'll paste this in my room." He said. "Uhm… Sasori? I'm tired. Maybe I'll just sleep first." she said. He smiled, "Okay, for the baby girl who was good this time and didn't do anything mischievous to me. You were a very good girl." She smiled in return, "Okay Sasori."

He stood up and she surprisingly smirked. He was about to open the door when Angelina could not stop herself anymore. She laughed at Sasori's back while forming letter L's with her hands. On his back, on his cloak, there were missing fabrics. A triangle, a circle, and two small letter L's. Sasori looked at her in confusion. She immediately stopped her laughing and put down her hands. She fakingly smiled sweetly at him and folded her arms and moving it like a chicken. Sasori shook his head, "What's with this kid?" Then he went out of her room.

The evil girl smiled evilly and did her usual stuff, she stick out her thumbs and index fingers. She held her hands near her ears and said, "What a loser…"

**************************************** wee*****************************************

In case you didn't get it:

1st art work: it looked like a manhood.

2nd art work: It looked like a devil.

Angelina used Sasori's cloak as her art paper…

So…that's it. Please review!

You are my muses!

choco_maribel


End file.
